The Chosen One
by funnybunny1
Summary: Harry has been taken to the Realm of the Elves, where he discovered that he is the Chosen Child. Here with the help of his two teachers, he will develop his powers, and try to save the world from Voldemort.
1. Glordien

It was a blazing hot day, and Harry Potter was outside, sweating like a pig. It was summer, which meant he was living with the Dursleys. A whole month had passed sense he returned from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was surprised he was still alive. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had done nothing but make him work. The day he got home, he was to clean out the basement, which hasn't been even touched in at least two years. The dust was so thick, Harry could have sworn he sunk in the floor. After that, it was moving furniture, scrubbing the kitchen floors, polishing the chairs, painting the fence, washing the cars, polishing windows, and ect. As if child labor wasn't enough, they were also starving him. Due to Dudley's diet, the only thing that they ate was grapefruit, carrots, celery, and..well..water. The only reason Harry could even stand was because of the regular deliveries of eatable food from Ron and Hermoine. He had carefully hidden them under his bed, making sure Dudley never found it.  
  
Harry sighed. He was out in the backyard. His aunt had given him the blessed job of weeding garden, then mowing the lawn, and planting a FEW small trees. It had taken him all day yesterday to just weed the garden. The place could easily be mistaken as a safari! Harry had just finished mowing the lawn, and it was already 2 P.M. He hadn't been allowed to take any breaks until he was done with everything. His throat was so dry, he could barely talk. Harry looked up. Apparently the few trees Petunia wanted him to plant turned out to be 15 large evergreens. There were still 8 more holes to dig for the trees. By then, it would probably be dark. Harry sighed for the 2nd time, and then went back to work, wondering what Ron and Hermoine was doing.  
  
***Berlin, Germany****  
  
Two mysterious men were dressed in green cloaks, sitting in the corner of the Red Dragon. They had been there for close to 2 hours, and the bartender was starting to get annoyed at the lack of money he was getting.  
  
" We are running out of time, Emphis." One of the men said. He was tall, even sitting down. He had blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. His eyes were ever so blue, and only the most observant would notice his pointy ears.  
  
"Stop been paranoid Bienis. I know where the child is." The second man answered. Unlike the first man, Emphis had chocolate colored skin, with almond eyes. Amazingly, the color of his eyes were dark honey, it almost looked like red. And like the first man, he had pointy ears too. "I have sensed him long ago. We only have about a days journey away. We will reach him quite soon. As for now, relax."  
  
"If you say so mate. But for now, I think we need to get moving. The bartender's getting on my nerves" And so the two mysterious men left the bar without making a single noise.  
  
It was the middle of July now, and Harry was alone in the house. Well..he was actually outside. The Dudley's had gone to a party held by Uncle Vernon's boss. They had left Harry home, as always. And to keep him busy, the thoughtful Petunia had left a list of chores for Harry to do. So now he was trying to clean the driveway, 14th task on the list.  
  
Surprisingly, Harry had started been able to do the chores with ease. He seems to be stronger now. At first he thought that he was gaining muscles, but when he was able to throw Dudley 10 feet up in the air, he knew it wasn't natural. That wasn't the only change either. He had grown about a foot, and he has been using his magical powers more and more on accidents. Which made no sense to him because he never had his wand with him. It was locked up.  
  
As these thoughts were going through his mind, two men suddenly appeared 10 feet from Harry.  
  
"That's the boy? He does not look so strong." Said the first one, whispering quietly.  
  
"Yes I am sure. He has the mark."  
  
"All right, if you say you're sure. Now, did the King say how we were to take him?"  
  
"No, he didn't. But I'm too tired to think of anything clever. Lets just apparate him back with us and we will explain later."  
  
"Agreed"  
  
And with that, the two men appeared in front of a very startled Harry, who's face became horrified as the blonde man said, "Your coming with me". And with that and a flash of light, Harry Potter was gone.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes, he was laying on a bed. He had no idea where he was. He remember one blonde and one black haired man appearing in front of him a taking him away. But after that he must have fainted because he had no memory what so ever of how he got here.  
  
"Harry?" Harry looked up immediately. He didn't know that there were people in the room. He lifted his head up and took a look around the room. It was beautiful, and colored pearl white. Suddenly, he noticed three men standing in front of him.  
  
"You are awake?" It seemed more like a statement, rather then a question to Harry.  
  
"My name is Androld. And these are my two counselors, Bienes and Emphis." Harry looked at the men, or Androld. He was tall, probably more then 6 feet. His long silver hair looked like a river flowing down his shoulders. The men looked quit old, with beards that looked awfully familiar. Now that he thought of it, the man looked almost like Dumbledore. He was wearing an elegant gown that flowed down to the ground. On top of his head was a small golden crown, four gems fixed on it. The gems were colored Red, Green, Blue and Clear. The man's whole body seemed to glow.  
  
Finally, not able to hold him self any longer, Harry spoke up. "Where have you brought me? And who are you people?"  
  
"My apologies Mr. Potter. I assume you are quite confused. I will leave it to Bienes and Emphis to explain. As for now, I must attend to some other business." Androld stood up and began to leave.  
  
"King Androld, if its all right with you, I would like to began the training today. I do not wish to waste any time." Harry looked at the one that spoke. It was Emphis.  
  
he thought.  
  
"I believe that will be up to the boy to decide. If he chose, he may have today to rest. I will see both of you in the great hall tonight." With that, King Androld left, gliding out the door soundless.  
  
The two men looked back at Harry. Bienes spoke first. "All right Harry, you are in the Realm of the Elves. " "I'm in the WHAT?" Harry was totally confused now. He didn't even think that elves still existed.  
  
Bienes smiled. "I know it's hard to believe Harry, but you are currently in the Glordien, the biggest and most powerful city in the Elf world. And Androld is the King of all elves."  
  
"But that's impossible! I never even heard of elves being alive much less elf kings! And even if there are, why am I here?"  
  
"The reason you never heard of us is because we do not live on Earth. The Elf Realm is hidden in another dimension, that only we can find. We usually do not like to associate with the human business, so even though we can go back and forth between your world and ours, we are usually in disguise." Bienes continued.  
  
"As for why you are here, that's even more complicated. You see, every 100 years, a special human is born. This human has powers above the ordinary, and is need of special trainings. It has always been the job of the Elves to find this human, train him/her, and teach them to take control of his/her powers, and also learn new ones. The human will always work for the light, never the dark and do all he can to protect the world from it. But there has always been a dark and powerful wizard, and it is your job, Harry, to destroy him."  
  
"But I do not understand. How can you be sure that I am the one?"  
  
"Because of your scar." It was Emphis that spoke up this time. "Every chosen one has great power even when they are just born. Which is why you survived Voldemort. But there is a side effect. When the chosen ones are attacked before they reach the age of 3, they receive the scar of a lighting bolt some where on their body. The reason? Because after the attack, your body puts a shield of defense over your powers, not allowing you to use them, or have anyone else sense them until you are old enough. It's your body's way of protecting you. But it also prevented us from finding you until you were grown. But last week, I sensed you, and so did Bienes. And we have brought you back."  
  
Harry was in totally shock. His mouth had been open the whole time.growing bigger every second. He was still trying to process the information that he had just heard. "So you brought me here because you believe I am the Chosen One.but what am I suppose to do now? And when am I going to go back?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're going to train until you have mastered everything. You will go back when we think you are ready. As for your disappearance, I'm sure the Ministry of Magic will think of something to cover it up." As Emphis said this, he saw the disappointment in the young boy's face.  
  
Bienes noticed it too. He felt pity for the boy too. "You will be able to see your friends soon Harry. As for now, you must understand that you have a great task to accomplish. The dark lord has risen again. It is up to you to save the world from him."  
  
Harry nodded. He always knew that he and Voldemort were to meet again. Yet he was going to miss his friends so much, and they were probably going to kill him for not contacting them.  
  
"You have the rest of the day to relax and look around the castle. But tomorrow we will have to start your training."  
  
"Err. first of all, what should I call you?"  
  
"Just call me Emphis"  
  
"Right, and can you define the training part?" Deep down, Harry was a little scared. What if he failed to master his powers? What if he failed the world? Then everyone will die because of him.  
  
Bienes and Emphis looked at each other. They were both smiling.  
  
"You will see Young Harry. Its nothing too hard after you get used to it. Besides, what we do for you is for your sake. Now, we will leave you be, see you in the morning!" With that, the two chuckling men walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hahahaha! So Emphis, how should we began our training for young Harry tomorrow?" The two were walking down the stairs, heading toward the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, we don't want to scare him TOO much, but we don't want him to slack off.how about dumping the bucket of ice?"  
  
"No we did that too many times, I wanted to try something new. We whispered in his ear and tell him to wake up. If he doesn't, then we use the Voice Maximizing Spell, get a millimeter away from his year, then..WHISPER in his year to wake up!" Emphis laughed so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I love it! Its brilliant Bienes! Lets hope young Harry sleeps well tonight!" ~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder why they were laughing" Harry thought. Emphis and Bienes had left, giving Harry time to digest the information he had just received.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He observed the room he was in more closely. It was pretty big, with a fireplace that took the whole wall. The room looked cozy, with a few chairs and a small table. There was also a balcony, and Harry started walking toward it. He opened the elegant French doors and stepped out to fresh hair. The sight was breath taking.  
  
Harry thought.  
  
The palace was build alongside mountains. The trees were all different shades of red, and the great waterfall only added to the beauty. (a/n if you seen Lord of the Rings, its just like Rivendell) A river flowed throughout the city, with white arched bridges build over them.  
  
Harry stayed up late reading books he found in his room. They told of the great Kings of Gloriden. After midnight, Harry decided to go to bed, falling asleep immediately.  
  
*~*~  
  
"5.4.3.2.1."  
  
"WAKE UP HARRY!!!!!!!!!! WE MUST BEGAN OUR TRAINING!!!!!"  
  
The reaction Bienes and Emphis got from Harry was quit interesting. The second the first word came out of Emphis' mouth, Harry jumped out of his bed. As he tried to get up, he hit his head on the nightstand, causing the flower vase to crack and fall on his head. The volume was so loud the whole room was shaking. And when Bienes finally stopped, Harry was so shaken he couldn't even walk straight.  
  
"What the HELL was that?!" He was trying to get up by holding on to his bed, but he wasn't having much luck. He was soaked in water from the flower vase and he had a terrible headache.  
  
"We are simply waking you up. It's time to start your training," answered Bienes. He was trying hard to stop laughing. He looked over at Emphis. The poor man looked like he was going to choke from trying not to laugh.  
  
"What in Merlin's name! It's still dark outside! And stop laughing! ITS NOT FUNNY!" He pointed outside, and sure enough, through the window, you could still see the moon.  
  
"Yes but your training begins at 4 in the morning everyday, and we wouldn't have to scream in your ear had you gotten up the first time we told you to." Harry glared at Emphis. " I don't even remember you waking me up the first time!"  
  
"Exactly! You were still sleeping. Besides, we only WHISPERED for you to get up. I didn't know you would have gotten so scared." Bienes could not stop himself from making fun of Harry.  
  
"Yeah. right, if you call blasting all the windows and killing every single cell I have a whisper, then I suppose it's MY fault."  
  
"Good, now that your fresh and bright awake, thanks to Bienes, would you please dress in these robes and be outside in 10 minutes." And with that, the two men left silently. But 5 seconds after they closed the door, Harry herd tremendous amounts of laughter in the hallway.  
  
Harry sighed and mumbled something like crazy, idiotic elves, he then started to get dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that was the end of the 1st chapter. Please tell me how it is! You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews. And if you want me to add some of your ideas, or have me email you ahead for opinions, then REVIEW!!!!  
  
P.S. tell me what you think. Should Harry be with Ginny, or I make up another powerful character who's a gurl, or nobody.  
  
And once again.PLEASE REVIEW! :-D!!!!  
  
-----Lucy 


	2. Training

Thanks so much for the reviews! You have no idea how happy I was. Personaly, I think 5 reviews for one chapter is more then enough! Which is why I'm going to try my best to update ASAP! If you like my story and haven't reviewed, DO SO! And even if you don't like it or you already reviewed, I still want you to. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
P.S. I still don't know who Harry should be with. Ginny, or another girl? But just incase I more people chose Ginny, I'm going to make a new character! Tell me what you think of her!  
  
(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)  
  
The first two weeks of training for Harry was hell.pure sweet hell down to the last second. His two counselors had made him a schedule. Wake up at 4 in the morning, jog around the mountain, at 7, he eats breakfast followed by 30 minutes of Emphis' mouth moving nonstop telling him about his powers.  
  
Then came archery, followed by more physical training, then sword fighting. At noon, Harry ate lunch, and spent about an hour in the library looking over history and spells that were close to a few thousand years old, forgotten by most people. Though the books were old and dusty, Harry found great pleasure and interest reading them.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was focused on magic. Harry had to learn to do some of the world's hardest spells with a wand, and without. He also became aware of the fact that he could control an element of nature. His element was fire, which was a lot more powerful and harder to control then the other elements.  
  
It was during these training days that Bienes introduced Meridel to him.  
  
Harry had been playing around with his sword, twirling it this way and that with great speed.  
  
"Harry!" He looked up to see who was calling him, and saw Emphis and Bienes walking toward him, yet, there was someone else, a girl.a very pretty girl!  
  
She was tall, maybe a few inches shorter then him. She had hair that was creamy white, and it flowed down her shoulders like rivers of milk. (cream? Snow? Which sounds better?) Her eyes were the colors of a cloudless blue sky, filled with hope and determination. She had sharp pointing ears, proving that she was an elf. Her skin was pearly white, yet her cheeks and her lips were peachy red. Her clothes the kinds made for women warriors, and were color of light blue, with designs of waves lightly showing.  
  
"Harry, I want you to meet your training partner, Meridel. She will be going through all the trainings you are doing, and when you return to your world, she will go with you to protect you." Meridel smiled. But Harry was quite confused.  
  
"umm..Emphis, did you just say this girl is to protect me?"  
  
" Why Harry, you can not simply judge someone's powers by what their looks!"  
  
"That's right Harry." This time Bienes spoke.  
  
"We all know you are quit powerful, probably the most powerful sense Merlin. But you will need someone you can fully trust to defend you, and if not you, your friends. Actually, Meridel has been doing training sense she was born. I wouldn't be surprised if she was better then you!"  
  
It was later that Harry learned that training with Meridel was the most fun he had. After the first day he met her, he saw that she was not just any regular girl. She had almost beaten Harry in swordsmen ship. She could also control an element, which was even rare in the Elf Realms. Her powers over water came in great use when she and Harry were battling against each other.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Animagus Lessons  
  
"Okay, know Harry has already mastered changing to an animagus. In fact, he can change to anything he wants! Now, Meridel, you need to learn this to. First you are to relax, and try to become one with nature. Your way will be a little different then Harry's. Think of the animal in your head." Emphis had started to go on and on, and Harry and Meridel were shaking their heads. Not a word of what he was saying was getting in their brain.  
  
"Man, will he be surprised when he finds out that I can already change!" Whispered Meridel.  
  
"It wasn't too hard for you anyways. You learned it in one lesson."  
  
"I love my animal, can't you just wait to see Emphis and Bienes's reaction?"  
  
"Actually, I have an even better idea..."  
  
With that, the two started whispering wildly, trying to stifle their laughter.  
  
"Okay I think I covered everything you need to know. Now Meridel, lets gave it a try."  
  
"But Emphis, I think we all need to change into an animal form, so it's easier for Meridel to concentrate. Don't you think so?" Harry asked, hoping that Emphis will agree with him.  
  
"You know, I suppose that's a good idea, all right I will change,"  
  
"Will, you both look tired, I don't want you to use up more energy by changing, I will do it for you!" Before Emphis and Bienes could open their mouth to protest, there was a pop and in place of his two counselors were two very furry squirrels.  
  
Meridel was on the ground, laughing so hard, you could see trails of tears, and Harry, with a little more 'self control' just smiled amusingly at the two little rodents.  
  
The squirrels, or Emphis and Bienes, seems extremely mad, standing on their two back legs, and shaking 'fingers' at Harry. They were chirping on and on. Harry thought he heard them say something about turn them back now or your dead.  
  
"Well, Meridel, go ahead, show them what you are!"  
  
Meridel got up, and 2 seconds later, a great white tiger had formed. She had the same light blue eyes as Meridel, and her fur was extremely white, just like her hair.  
  
The tiger looked at the two squirrels and gave a loud growl. The squirrels stopped trying to talk immediately, looked at each other, and started to run as fast as their short little legs let them. And of course, right behind them was the tiger, obviously pleased with her self, trying to bite them as much as possible.  
  
Emphis was just about to have a heart attack. He was running away from his own student! Not that he would be stupid enough to face a tiger when he was in the shape of an squirrel. He was actually muttering curses about Harry, and he could hear Bienes do the same thing. He looked behind them and Meridel seemed no where in sight. He told Bienes, and they both let a sigh of relief.  
  
Just then, a dark shadow passed over them. Looking up, they saw an extremely large eagle, swooping down on them.  
  
"Harry Potter, your dead meat now." But other then threatening harry, the only thing the two squirrels could do was run ... and fast.  
  
:-D :-D:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D:-D :-D  
  
It has been two months sense Harry arrived at Gloridien. Two months of hard training, two months of waking up at the crack of dawn, two months of working his ass off. And his training has paid off.  
  
Harry had changed so much, he couldn't even recognize him self. He had grown close to afoot, which made him now 6 feet and 3 inches. He was much stronger, a lot quicker, and with more knowledge then, dare I say it, Dumbledore.  
  
Right now, Harry was standing in his room, looking at him self in the tall mirror. He was dressed in elf robes. They were much lighter, and much easier to move around in. It was pale green, which made his emerald eyes truly remarkable. It was 3:58 and Harry was waiting for a certain someone to "Wake Up".  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Harry was smiling. 5 seconds later, he could hear loud noises from up stairs, followed by a screaming from someone who was obviously mad. His door suddenly slammed open, revealing Meridel..barely.  
  
"Harry JAMES POTTER!"  
  
I'm sorry its short! But I'm working on the 3 chapter and I promise that's going to be lot more pages! Review and gave me some ideas! 


	3. Show of Emotions

Chapter Three  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"  
  
Harry looked up as the door slammed open and in came a very angry female elf.  
  
"Yes Meridel, is something wrong?" Harry examined her from head to toe, and could not help but smile evilly. She seemed to be drenched in water, and her beautiful silver hair looked pale green, with seaweed to add to it. There also seemed to be an extremely bad odor coming from her.  
  
"Is something wrong? LOOK at ME!" The young elf was obviously mad, for no living creature could turn as red as she was. She was shaking, not from been cold, but from anger, a lot of anger.  
  
"Why, dear darling, you didn't think I was going to let you get away when you turned me into a chicken now did you?" Harry said sweetly. Doing one of their wandless magic lessons, she was allowed to turn him into any animal she wanted. Meridel feeling quite creative, had turned Harry into a chicken, a very angry chicken. Emphis, Bienes, and her had laughed at Harry trying to talk until their stomach hurt. He had pains in his neck from his chicken head wobbling side to side. This was his payback, and he was enjoying every second of it.  
  
"Besides, you always told me you wanted to visit the ocean, I simply dropped you down there."  
  
This comment got a deathly glare from Meridel.  
  
"YOU SIMPLY DROPPED ME? Oohh.you are soo dead!" With that, Meridel raised her hand in front of her, and closed her eyes. She was concentrating hard on something, but what? Harry wondered. And suddenly, it hit him. She was trying to conjure her elemental powers! But he had realized too late. Before he could even say a word, about 30 gallons of seawater were dumped on him. And just like Meridel, Harry was soaked down to his underwear, and his mouth, ears, hair, had seaweed in them.  
  
With her hands on her hips, she smiled proudly. "I thank you for your kind thoughts Mr. Potter. I hope you like my return present."  
  
Harry glared at her. "Hahaha very funny. But how would you like to get acquainted with some cheetahs in a far-away country?" At this, the poor girl went pale and took a step back.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"Ohh I wouldn't be too sure." Deep down, he was bluffing. He so enjoyed playing these pranks on Meridel. But before he could really do anything, he heard the familiar voices of Emphis and Bienes.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?! Look at this mess!" Bienes looked.simply...tired. There were dark circles under his eye, and his usually neat hair was tied in a messy ponytail.  
  
Emphis looked no better. The poor man was barely awake, and his brain didn't seem to be functioning correctly.  
  
Harry and Meridel stared at their two teachers with mouths open. They had never seen either one of them like this. Emphis and Bines were always extremely energetic, and were usually up an hour before them.  
  
"What happened to you two?" They had both seemed to have had forgotten being drenched in salt water, at least for now.  
  
Bienes ran his fingers through his hair and with a sigh began to answer the question.  
  
"King Androld wanted us to go back to Earth and check up on things there. The Ministry of Magic is busy searching for you Harry. Your disappearance is the only thing that's in the newspapers these days. Apparently your disappearance was discovered a month ago. Apparently your friends were becoming worried at the lack of response you gave to your letters. I suppose they must have told your headmaster.Ergh...What's his name.Dumblinore?"  
  
"Dumbledore," Answered Harry. He was curious to find out how his friends were reacting to his disappearance.  
  
"Yes right, well he came, and found you gone. The pathetic muggles you live with didn't know where you were and told Dumbledore that. And so begins the search for you. The reporters have came up with some quite interesting stories about you. Lets see...one was that you went to the dark side, another was that you were murdered, there was also one about how Voldemort has finally got hold of you." Harry was taken back. He was surprised how much trouble he seemed to have caused. Yet he started to smile. He couldn't wait to see the faces on people when he returned.  
  
This time it was Emphis spoke.  
  
"We had to snoop around to see if there has been any activity from the dark side, and got back about a hour ago. I must say we are pretty tired so there's no training today. You can spend the rest of the day relaxing because tomorrow will be your test day. Now, clean up this...mess and you may leave." With that, the two tired bodies left, not even bothering to look back once.  
  
Harry and Meridel made eye contact, and just looked at each other for a long time. Emerald green stared against enchanting blue. It was Meridel that finally broke the gaze.  
  
"I'm going to go change, then I'll be back to help you clean." Harry nodded, and watch her leave.  
  
Deep down, he was impressed with her revenge, and yet he also cursed himself for not realizing what she was going to do sooner. He liked Meridel. In the past few months, they had gotten extremely close. They had shared their darkest secrets, their feelings and opinions for everything. Both of them had spent endless hours looking at sunsets, talking about their friends and their family. That was how Harry found out that Meridel was actually the Princess of Glordien. He had always wondered why Emphis and Bienes treated her with so much more respect. King Androld had told her that every Chosen One, such as Harry, also had a protector. This person would have the imprint of a crescent moon on their back, and will be able to control the opposite element of the Chosen One. Which in Meridel's case, would be water.  
  
And the protector had to be trained at the age of 9, so that they would be strong mentally, magically, and physically. Even though Meridel was a far cry from Harry's magical powers, she was stronger then him when it came to physical fighting. From swordsmen ship to karate, she would take him down most of the time.  
  
She was a lot different from the girls back at Hogwarts. She was his age, 15, yet she seems so mature. He had found out long ago that she took her training with him seriously. But they also had mountain loads of fun pranking each other or their trainers.  
  
Suddenly, he realized that he was soaking wet, and also extremely uncomfortable. Raising his hand, he whispered. "Accio Towels." He began taking his clothes off, and drying himself.  
  
His mind wandered back to the first few weeks. He had even surprised himself at the amount of power he possessed. His two trainers had convinced him that he was capable of wandless magic. Harry had argued with them at first, saying that they were telling him to do the impossible. Finally tired of arguing, he had raised his hand as told, and looked at the apple Bienes had been holding at the time. Mentally in his mind, he said "Accio apple". And to his greatest surprise, it came to him, with great speed at that. The apple shot straight for Harry, hitting him hard in the stomach. If it had gone only a few inches lower, Harry would probably never have been able to have children. He remembered Emphis smiling sympathetically, and then saying, "Now do you believe that you can do wandless magic?" All Harry could do was nod, while he tried to blink away the stars forming in front of him. Who knew apples caused so much pain?  
  
Then there were the times he spent in the library, looking through spell books and history books with Meridel keeping him company. Harry memorized all the spells he had read, some important, and others not quite. He could not stop but think of how much Hermione would have loved to see this place. Suddenly, the thoughts of his friend brought him back down to earth (or Glordien, sense he can't quit get down to Earth). Today was September 1st, the day that Hogwarts start. Ron and Hermione are probably getting ready to get on the train, Harry thought. He missed his friends quite a bit. I will be returning soon, Harry thought. He knew his powers had reached the point of mastery. If only his two counselors would agree.  
  
"I'm back," Harry turned around and gasped. It was Meridel and she looked exquisite. She had taken a shower, (thank god) and her hair was loosely tied in a knot. Her face was its usual milky white, with cheeks the color of summer peaches. Her eyes were so stunning, so clear. The sky blue color seemed to light up the room. She wasn't dressed in the usual. Instead of the large training cloaks that hid every thing, she was wearing a light blue silk robe. It hugged her body so tight, that you could see every single curve she had. The front came to a V-neck, where a necklace of a blue gem held in the shape of a teardrop was visible. The robe wasn't too elegant; it was actually a simple one that the Queen had given her for walks in the garden, but Meridel had never got a chance to wear it. Her whole body seemed to glow, and all Harry could do was stare. He had never felt like this before.  
  
As for Meridel, she was staring at Harry too. He seemed have only gotten half of his clothing on. He was wearing jeans, his clothes from the muggle world that Emphis had brought back. But other then that, he had nothing on. Meridel could only stare at Harry's muscles. He no longer looked like the thin skinny boy she remembered. Harry seems so grown up now and his eyes. The green, they were so amazing, yet it holds so much pain... I just want to hold him tight.wait, what am I thinking? I'm his protector! Snap back to reality! trying to ignore the awkward feeling her stomach was producing, she started talking. "Well, sense I don't really have anything to do, I thought we would spend the day together."  
  
"All right, but no more pranks. All right?"  
  
"Like I would ever..."  
  
"Lets go to breakfast. Then I want to teach you to fly. Remember? I promised I would show you my Firebolt when we had the time"  
  
At this, Meridel leaped up in joy. "I forgot completely! We have been so busy, and I always wanted to fly! Oh Harry I can't wait! Lets go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room with great speed, leaving him just enough time to grab a shirt. Behind them were still the puddles of water.  
  
LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE  
  
Well I think I might end this chapter now..i mean its not a cliff hanger but I'm so tired..its 12.32. I'm going to be gone for vacation for a while but you guys can take a few weeks of no up dates right? Hehehe I'm just kidding! I hope I gave you guys a little more information about Meridel this time. I believe Meridel and Harry are getting close. But don't start thinking things cause you never know what's going to happen in stories like this!  
  
-KEEP READING!-  
  
LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE  
  
Here is the rest:  
  
"HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!" That was the only word that Harry could think of as he sat on his Firebolt. He had decided to let Meridel ride it, but didn't feel safe for her to be on it alone, so he had rode on the back. Before he could even tell her the basic rules, she had kicked off the ground, and well.it had been a nightmare for Harry sense then.  
  
He never thought he would ever say this but riding a broomstick was actually making him sick. Meridel had been doing twists, turns, and diving straight down to the ground nonstop. Every second that passed, Harry felt like he was going to have a heart attack.  
  
An hour later, when she finally brought the broom down to the ground, Harry was close to fainting.  
  
"Harry that was the best time I have ever had! Wasn't that so much fun? Harry? What's wrong with you? You look...pale" She bent down to examine him. She was really worried, I mean she heard him scream 'Help' a few times but she didn't think he was really scared. But the way he was looking.she felt guilt creep up on her.  
  
"Oh was I that bad Harry?" Harry looked up at her with the most horrific expression. "Bad? .no no Meridel. Not bad. TERRIFYING." At this Meridel began to laugh and so did Harry. She helped him up to his feet, and they both began to walk toward the lake.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
They had spend the whole day relaxing until it was dark and they went to the Great Hall in the elf realm to join everyone else for dinner. The room was filled with the smell of delicious food. To Harry and Meridel, it was a treat to be able to eat with everyone else. They were usually so busy training; they had their dinners close to 10 P.M. every night.  
  
"I'm glad you can join us today Harry and Meridel." King Androld said to them. The rest of the table turned to them and all smiled. Only the royal family and important console members ate here.  
  
As the meal went on, more laughter filled the halls and eventually, conversation begun to spring everywhere. King Arnold leaned toward his daughter and began talking to her.  
  
"You might now know this dear daughter, but this will be the last night you spend with us, that is unless you do not pass the test tomorrow."  
  
At this, Meridel looked up at her father.  
  
"What are you talking about dear father?"  
  
"You are leaving tomorrow with Harry, Meridel. It is time. Tomorrow afternoon, you will be gone, for quite a while I fear." The King looked sad as he said it. He was losing his favorite daughter.  
  
"Why, I could never leave you for long father." She smiled at him. If tonight was truly the last night she would be spending here in Glordien, she was extremely sad about it.  
  
I  
  
#-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-  
  
She was walking down the stairs after finishing dinner when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Meridel! Wait!" It was Harry, running down the steps after her, with his Firebolt in one hand.  
  
"Harry, is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, no but I want you to come out side with me." With out even waiting for an answer, he apperated Meridel outside. He brought her to their favorite place, on top of a hill, deep in the mountain. There was a large oak tree, which they often laid down under for hours and hours. "Why are we here? Harry answer me!" She was truly confused. Harry looked down at her and his eyes were dancing mysteriously.  
  
"Get on the broom Mel, I'm going to take you for a true ride." He beamed down at her.  
  
"Why Mr. Potter, are you saying that my broom stick skills are not good enough?" She teased him.  
  
"Well.YES!" Meridel punched him lightly, then followed his orders and sat on the back of his broomstick.  
  
"Hang on tight Mel!" And with that, they went high in the air. Meridel felt the wind brush through her hair, and she felt calm. The stars were shining so brightly, and the full moon made the world seemed all the more perfect. She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and laid her head on his back. She felt a wave of feelings wash through her. Feelings that she had for Harry...  
  
They were up so high in the sky now, above the clouds. Slowly, Harry stopped. He held his hand out to a cloud, and brought it toward him. Quickly muttering a spell to make the cloud solid, he jumped on the cloud.  
  
"Come on Mel," He extended his hand out to her, which she held tightly, fearing that she might fall off.  
  
Finally stable, they lay next to each other on top of the cloud, staring at the stars and the moon.  
  
"What's all this for Harry?" She looked into his eyes, something she loved to do.  
  
"We're leaving tomorrow, and I guess I wanted to spend one last time alone with you." She seemed to blush as he said this, and he thought she looked more beautiful. He felt like it was almost a dream, lying there and not a sound but the light breathing of Meridel. As usual, there was a faint glow around her, and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Should he kiss her? It had taken almost 3 months of pranks and insults before he realized that he liked Meridel. As to how she felt about him.he didn't know.  
  
A breeze blew and Meridel shivered. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her closer, smelling her magical hair. She was so sweet.  
  
"Harry.?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm so scared that I might fail you. I...I mean if you get hurt, it would be all my fault." Her face showed that she meant every word she said. This topic had been hunting her for quite a while. She was a girl after all, what would happen if she let Harry die? All fingers would be pointed at her.  
  
"You are crazy Meridel. It's not going to be your fault because you're not going to fail me. And I'm not ever going to let you get hurt." Harry leaned toward her. She looked so innocent, beautiful, her hair dancing with the wind. He tilted her chin up, and her eyes and his met contact, never leaving each other's gaze. Meridel leaned closer to him as his lips came ever so close to hers.  
  
:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. AN Thank You Section

A/n: thanks for all of the reviews. This is just a special to say thanks cause I feel so loved and special!!!!!  
  
I might not update for a while cause im goin to sea world, and im also starting on a lily and james story.  
  
Sharem- I'm glad you like the beginning. To me, that was the hardest to write!  
  
Drake- I'm glad you like it so far! I'm hoping its going to get better.  
  
My pen name- I have actually already made my mind up about who Harry should be with! But I decided I shouldn't tell anyone. I guess you have to keep reading to find out! Oh darn.  
  
Star Mage- Well, I'm sorry but I don't think Harry 's going to be with Hermione any time soon,, I'm really sorry! But I think she should be with Ron.but you need to keep reading because you want to find out who Harry ends up with don't you? :-D  
  
Mik0217- I'm so glad you liked the beginning. I couldn't find a good way so start this story. Actually Meridel is going to accompany Harry back to Hogwarts. Keep reading and reviewing to see if any thing happens between them!  
  
Alex-I want to apologies to everyone about the lack of detail and information. I promise I will go into more detail from now on, but you see, I wrote this around 2 in the morning, I'm surprise you guys can actually understand what I typed! :-P  
  
Hannah Abby - Actually, I have read that story and I liked it. I guess I got the elf ideas from that, ,, I hope she doesn't get mad at me! I'm trying to write about things that other authors haven't wrote, so its more interesting.  
  
Star Mage- I'm really sorry but I want Hermione to be with Ron! I hope you don't hate me for it! You have to keep on reading and reviewing to see who Harry ends up with!  
  
Shadow Mage - All I can tell you is THANKS A BUNCH! LoL. I'm pretty sure Harry and Meridel are going back to Hogwarts together.  
  
Hpver7- I already decided who Harry should end up with! And it might not be Meridel, OR Ginny! JK! I wouldn't do that. :-D But you are going to have to keep on reading to find out! Thanks for the reviews  
  
Matt- Thanks! And I'm trying finish Chapter 3 fast but I want the next one long, like..15 pages! I think that should keep yall busy while I try to write chapter 4!  
  
Potter-man- I can't answer your question! I'm sorry! It's a surprise and I haven't told anyone!  
  
Sharem- I'm so sorry about the lack of info on Meridel. I added her lil profile before the beginning of this chapter.  
  
TJ- Thanks for the review. As for your question, its kinda obvious. There's no such thing as GUNS in HOGWARTS, much less in the Elf Realms. If you read the 4 book, you will see that the people in the magic world can't even pronounce policemen. As for old fashion, I'm sure harry's not really going to need to shoot someone with arrows, but it helps him with his coordination and other skills.  
  
Slim - Thanks so much for ur idea and review. I probably use it.  
  
Hyper yoyo boy- Appreciate your review a lot! And nice name. 


	5. Flight Through the Clouds

Before Harry had the chance to finish thinking what he was thinking, he was hit hard in the stomach by a round ball ... a round ball that looked amazingly like a Bludger!  
  
Harry was falling from 100 feet of air heading straight down to the ground. He heard shouts of voices from different directions as the world pass by him in a blur.  
  
Thinking that it would probably help for him to try to do something before he was broken down to pieces, he stretched out his hand and cried out, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
As he landed slowly down to the ground, cursing under his breath, and wondering who in the name of the heavens would send a goddamn Bludger at him in the middle of the night, up on a cloud, and just a hair away from kissing the most beautiful blonde there could be.  
  
Looking up, he saw three brooms coming toward him, and recognized Bienes, Emphis, and Meridel.  
  
"YOU TWO!"  
  
Only Merlin knows how those two elves stayed on their brooms because they were laughing so hard, they were so red from laughing that it looked like every last drop of their blood had gone to their face. And both arms were holding their stomach, obviously trying to ease the pain of laughter.  
  
All Meridel could do was fold her arms and shake her head. She was still in shock of what had just happened. If those two hadn't come.. Harry would have kissed her.  
  
But Harry had a different reaction.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING THROWING A BLOODY BLUDGER AT ME?! KNOCKING ME DOWN! AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO K.." Harry trailed off and blushed.  
  
Bienes looked and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Keep on going Harry, what were you about to do?"  
  
Trying to restrain himself from exploding, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ignore Emphis' unsuccessful attempts to stop laughing.  
  
When he open his eyes again, he had a cold deadly look in his eyes that could only mean slow, painful, and bloody death, and glared at the two men.  
  
"I will see you in the morning Meridel."  
  
"Alright, and don't worry, I will think of something good to get some revenge," And with a wink, she was gone.  
  
Harry turned to the two men standing in front of him.  
  
"YOU will NOT be getting away with this."  
  
With a POP, Harry was gone also.  
  
Bienes and Emphis stared at each other.  
  
"Uh OH..." was all they could think of saying, as images of all horrible things Harry could do to them ran through their heads.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** **** ** ** ** **  
  
Back at Hogwarts.  
  
The Gryffindor common rooms were unusually quiet. It was raining out side and even though it was only 6 in the evening, it was pitch black outside.  
  
The only comfort from the chilly and depressing atmosphere came from the enormous fireplace, which brightened up half the room.  
  
Most students had gone up to their dorms to chat quietly between their friends, and only a few had remained in the main room. Among the few were Ron and Hermione.  
  
"School has started for a week now, and he's not back yet, and I just can't think of any where else he can be!" Sighing loudly, Hermione ran a hand through her brown bushy hair.  
  
"Could he be with Snuffles? OR maybe his secretly hiding from You-Know-Who and Dumbledore doesn't want to tell us." Ron said desperately. He just hoped that this was what really happened to Harry.  
  
"Oh Ron, I don't know. I Just hope your right. If Harry was captured by You- Know-Who... I just don't know what to do!"  
  
As he did his best to comfort the crying girl, Ron could only wonder where in the world was his best friend Harry Potter?  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I'm so sry it took so long, and dat its such a short chapter, but i didnt' think ppl would be interested anymore b/c of de 5th book coming out. SO i'm not sure if i should continue...REview and tell me wat u think i should DO!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	6. New and Old

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize. I only own some characters of my imagination and the plot.  
  
The next morning..  
  
It was early morning, and the sun was rising ever so slowly. The sky was filled with birds singing, and a light breeze could be felt now and then.  
  
Harry and Meridel were waiting for their mentors in the gardens.  
  
"Boy, I can't wait to see Hogwarts," Meridel, barely awake, was getting a little annoyed at the tardiness of their teachers.  
  
For once, Harry agreed with Meridel.  
  
"I can't wait to see Ron and Hermione, how are they going to react to me returning? I hope they haven't forgot me. I also can't wait to play Quidditch." All these thoughts ran through his head.  
  
Harry was brought back down to Earth when he heard Bienes' voice.  
  
"Harry! Meridel! Over here!"  
  
Bienes and Emphis were walking towards them with three people following behind.  
  
Meridel and Harry exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Who are those people? Do you know them?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I never seen them before.. I wonder.." But before Meridel could finish her sentence, the group had approached them.  
  
"Good Morning Princess, Harry," Emphis nodded to both of them politely.  
  
"May I introduce you two to these three wonderful people, who will be accompanying you to Hogwarts, and they will also be guarding the castle," Emphis stepped aside, and revealed three young elves.  
  
Pointing at one of the three, Bienes introduced her.  
  
"This is Everest. She has a gift for controlling nature. She's also the master of healing. Everest can help you communicate with animals, or heal you if you are injured."  
  
The elf named Everest had tanned colored skin, with thin streaks of green in her long whitish blond hair. Her eyes where light brown, color of the earth. She smiled at Harry and then Meridel, and then bowed.  
  
"It is my greatest honor to be working with you, the chosen one, and also the Princess of Glordien."  
  
Harry who was quite taken back, nodded dumbly. Meridel on the other hand, having been used to the attention, smiled and shook the girl's hand.  
  
Beines nodded toward another boy.  
  
"This is Elijah. He will be using his telepathic powers to help you communicate with each other fast and silently. But other then that he can also read minds, which you will find to be quite useful."  
  
Elijah was short considering he's an elf. Meridel was probably a few inches taller then him. With short curly brown hair and a face that seems to be always smiling. He looked to be the youngest, a year younger then Harry. His bright blue eyes twinkled as he stepped forward, and bowed.  
  
"An honor Sir Harry, Princess Meridel. I will bet this will be a spectacular journey!"  
  
Harry, this time feeling more like him self, answered with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure it will be."  
  
"And the last but not least," Emphis stepped aside, to reveal an elf, that looked completely different then the rest.  
  
"May I introduce you to the controller of the element ice and the best potions maker that we've ever known, Ceries."  
  
Ceries was most likely older then the rest of them, and instead of blond hair it was black, and ran down his back. His face was pale and his eyes were gray, and by the way he was standing, and the look he had on his face, he reminded Harry very much of his despised Potion Master back in Hogwarts.  
  
Ceries did not bow like the others, nor did he smile. He simply nodded his head at Harry and Meridel.  
  
Emphis, seeing that everyone was introduced, began to speak.  
  
"All right. Now that we have been accommodated, there are a few things I need to remind you. First, you are to put every bit of power you have into protecting the students. Of course, Harry, you also have to kill Voldemort. No pressure or anything," Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now, the headmaster is already aware that we are coming, for he is an old friend of King Androld, and is more then happy for our protections. After all, their ministry is not offering any because the idiots still think that the Dark Lord has not come back. You would think from the way that Fudge is acting, the people would fire him! For instance, when Bienes and I were on a mission, we came by him and...."  
  
As Emphis went on and on about how stupid Fudge was, Harry could only think of one thing. Dumbledore knew he was here! I mean he had to, if they told him that the elves were going to protect them then they must!  
  
"Harry, do you have every thing?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked up to see Meridel shaking her head.  
  
"Honestly, you weren't even paying attention?"  
  
"Umm.. er..yea.. I mean no...."  
  
Meridel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just come on."  
  
"Come on gather your things and put it in the center. We will apparate into Hogsmeade together." Said Bienes.  
  
"Oh! And one more thing, Harry, your going to be in a disguise, and you are absolutely not allowed to tell anyone who you really are. Not your friends, not any of your teachers, no one."  
  
Harry stared at Bienes. 'Did he just say I'm going to go in a disguise? Surely not! Haha..right?'  
  
"Umm Bienes, I didn't really catch you. What did you say?"  
  
"Harry, you can't tell anyone who you really are. You're going in a disguise."  
  
That hit Harry like a punch in the face. Sudden realization that he was not allowed to tell his friends where he was, what he was doing, and worse, not be able to hang out with them, well lets just say, Harry Potter could only take so much.  
  
"I'M WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN A FUCKING DISGUISE? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER, WHY?!"  
  
Now the whole group was staring at him. Mostly they were gaping in surprise, except for Bienes, Emphis, who had expected this kind of reaction, and Ceries, who looked as though he was bored to death.  
  
"Well it's just Emphis and I kind of forgot and I guess it slipped our minds. Besides, its better to know now, then telling you earlier. All it would have done is take your mind off your training," Smiling and trying to ignore Harry's deadly glares and curses he was sending at him, Bienes continued.  
  
"Now, your new name will be Evanz. Also, you can look like a human and not an elf if you wish. Now then, go on, change your self."  
  
With a last glare at Bienes, Harry raised his wand, not quiet sure what he was going to do.  
  
"Allow me Harry," It was Meridel. Harry gave her a curious look.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Your not going to make me look like a pig or anything right?"  
  
"What? To the guy that I almost kissed?" Smiling innocently, she raised her index finger and said a few words under her breath. Before Harry could stop, he felt himself change.  
  
Now the new Harry, or Evanz, had sandy blonde hair, tanned skin, with a handsome face and shining emerald eyes. He still had his own physical stature. Tall, a little slim with definite shape of muscles.  
  
Harry touched his face. When he found that no whiskers or snouts could be felt, he nodded and said, "That will do I suppose."  
  
And with a smiling and satisfied Princess, a grumpy hero, two crazy teachers, and 3 others who didn't have a clue to where Hogwarts was, the group was gone in a 'POP'.  
  
/ * / * / * / */ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / */ * /* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / Thanks a zillion for the reviews! I'm very very touched! I just wrote this Harry Potter Comical story. I 'm not sure how people are reacting to it. Read it and tell me what you think. It's the first comical one I have ever wrote so it would help if I knew what people were thinking.  
  
Next chapter coming soon! 


	7. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Pervious Evening..  
  
Summer had slowly faded away, and day-by-day, the trees and the grass turned golden brown. Hogwart's grounds were covered with leaves from the Forbidden forest. As the stars began to reveal themselves, the great hall was filled with merry students, comforting their tired brains by filling their tummies with delicious foods and sweets. It was just as any night at Hogwarts, with everyone in the Great Hall.  
  
Well.. almost everyone.  
  
One lonely Gryffindor was making her way toward the Gryffindor field house. After scanning around to make sure that no one was watching her, she entered. A few minutes later, she emerged carrying a broom, and a rectangular box. As she opened it, she took out a single Bludger, and then putting the box on the ground, flew high up in the air. The wind blew chilly air toward her, making her red hair flow carelessly around the girls cream colored face. She circled the Quidditch field two times, then looking around once again to see that no one was near, threw the Bludger up in the air.  
  
The Bludger bounced off the walls of the stands, and started to head right back to the girl, with fast speed.  
  
.Yet she did not move. Instead, as the bludger came toward her, she merely held up her right hand, and the bludger, which was only inches away from crushing her face, stopped.  
  
With another flick of her wrist, the bludger began to circulate slowly around her hand, as a moon would around a planet. The girl sat still on her broom and sighed.  
  
What in Merlin's name is happening to me?  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! SLOW DOWN!"  
  
The next morning, the great hall was full of excitement. Dumbledore had announced the previous night that there was going to be a Winter Dance, held on the eve of Christmas.  
  
The girls were chatting nonstop about what they were planning to wear, how they were going to do their hair, and most importantly, whom they were going to take.  
  
But for the boys, it was totally different. In fact, most of them weren't even looking forward to it. Scanning the tables of their own house over and over, trying to find a date was what most of the "men" were doing.  
  
But there was one who wasn't doing that. Ron Weasley was different. He KNEW whom he wanted to ask, but he also knew that he would probably die before he summoned enough courage. So instead of worrying, be started eating.. a lot.  
  
Hermione couldn't even see Ron. It wasn't even 8 yet, and he was stuffing him self with sizzling bacon, cheesy scrambled eggs, fried eggs, sandwiches, and stacks after stacks of pancakes and waffles. Then to help them digest, he drowned them down with glass after glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"RON! You're going to make your self sick!"  
  
"Itbus oik Herione! I'm bine! I'm hjust a lil Bit Ungry!"  
  
Hermione threw her hands in the air as she declared defeat.  
  
"Fine! Go kill your self! Your going to explode and I won't care!"  
  
With that she returned to her books. But her mind wasn't on what she was reading at all. If someone had been watching closely, they would have noticed that she had been on the same page for almost 20 minutes, which was not normal for Hermione. She was thinking about the Winter Dance, and the boy she was hoping to ask.  
  
Looking up, she saw the top of what must be Ron's head, still busily eating. All she could do was shake her head.  
  
What am I thinking? He probably doesn't feel a thing for me.or does he?  
  
But as Ron reached out to grab another pancake, the doors of the Great hall were slammed open. All heads in that roomed turned automatically and stared at the group of people that just entered.  
  
!!~~~~!!~~~~!!~~~~!!~~~~!!~~~~!!~~~~!!~~~~!!~~~~!!~~~~!!~~~~!!  
  
As Meridel kicked the door open with unnecessary force, Harry and the rest of the group was greeted with hundreds of pairs of eyes, all staring at them.  
  
Bienes and Emphis, ignoring the stares and the open mouths, began to walk toward the head tables. Harry followed closely behind them, and sneaked a peak at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron was staring wide eyed at them, with mouth opening and closing in shock. He didn't even notice as the piece of bacon he was intending to eat fell from his hand. Hermione was sitting there, with the same expression as Ron, but perhaps less stupidly. Harry almost burst out laughing at the sight of those two, but he suddenly stopped smiling, for he just remembered that they would not recognize him. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the head tables and the professors.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as the group approached with their trunks floating behind them.  
  
It seemed that Dumbledore was the only who wasn't shocked, for even the Professors were speechless. No one knew that elves actually existed, and they defiantly never seen a GROUP of elves.  
  
Bienes, giving a short bow to Dumbledore out of respect, spoke.  
  
"I assume you are the Headmaster.. Deamiblidore?" The headmaster looked a little surprised at the mispronunciation of his name, while the other, students and teachers, gasped with shock. The headmaster nodded slowly, answering Bienes' question.  
  
Bienes, not realizing at all what he had done, went on. "We have been sent from King Androld to protect your castle and the students. My pupils will be living here in the castle, but my partner and I will only drop in now and then."  
  
"But they are nothing but children!" Harry turned to see who had spoken. It was Professor McGonagall. Feeling a little annoyed, he walked closer to the head table.  
  
"We might not be as old as you, professor, but we are more experienced and more powerful. Each of us has powers that no other wizard or witch possess, and believe me, if we are given the job to protect your students, we will do it successfully."  
  
McGonagall, a little taken back by the answer, said nothing more.  
  
"Let me show you your rooms, and please make your selves comfortable, for Hogwarts, will now be your home." Dumbledore began to lead them out of the great hall.  
  
Emphis began speaking to his students. "All right you guys. We have to leave now. Got some more spying to do. Now, anytime you need us, just contact us through Elijah's telepathic powers. See you later kiddos, oh and "Evans", remember what we said." With that, Emphis and Bienes disappeared with a "POP".  
  
Gasps and whispers filled the air, as everyone watched the two disappear. Even Dumbledore looked shocked.  
  
"They are elves. Their magic are one of a kind and Hogwart's wards doesn't work on them." And with that explanation, Harry followed Dumbledore, with Meridel close behind. When the door was close behind them, the Great Hall, which had been deadly quiet, suddenly exploded with whispers.  
  
!!!@!!!@!!!@!!!@!!!@!!!@!!!@!!!@!!!@!!!@  
  
"You will be staying in this room. Boy's rooms will be on the left, and the ladies will be on the right." The room the Headmaster lead them was right in the middle of the school. A picture of winged horse was the entrance.  
  
"The password is 'Pegasus.'" With that, the picture opened, revealing a triangular hole to climb through. The room was small compared to the regular common rooms, but large enough for 5 people. The main room had a large fireplace, with pillows of all size thrown around it. Two old fashioned sofas were placed in the center of the room, while chairs were placed in the corners. The room's main color seemed to be silver, for the rugs, furniture and the walls were that color. Pictures of Pegasus flying were hanging in the boys' room, while pictures of BEAUTIFUL mermaids were in the girls.  
  
As the other began to put their trunks in their rooms, Harry talked to Dumbledore. It was extremely hard for him to act as though he had not known this man for 5 years, and speak with an unemotional tone.  
  
"My name is Evans. As you can see I am the only human in this group. But I am the leader. I would like to ask your permission to start a class."  
  
"Oh? What kind of class?" asked the headmaster.  
  
"It's a class that teaches advanced students about dueling. I know there are chances that Lord Voldemort might attack the castle. I want some of the student body to be prepared, so if for any reason we are not available, they can hopefully defend them selves." Dumbledore, a little shocked that Harry had used Voldemort's name, nodded.  
  
"I agree. I'm surprise I haven't thought of it myself. Begin the class when ever you wish," With that, the Headmaster began to walk out.  
  
"Oh and one more thing, Evans. Call me Albus."  
  
The portrait closed, leaving Harry alone. And unexpectedly, he smiled.  
  
Albus.  
  
-Albus? What's that?  
  
Harry jumped with shock and scanned around the room to see who had spoken. He saw no one. They were all still unpacking.  
  
Who are you? No WHERE are you?  
  
-Oh Harry, it's me! Elijah!  
  
What? Why are you in my min.OH! Your psychic!  
  
-Correct. Now, don't worry I don't do this often.  
  
Praise Merlin!  
  
-Ha ha. I'm just telling you that we are done packing. You should call us out and discuss the plans  
  
Right. almost forgot. Hey, why don't you do that for me? You seem to be good at it.  
  
- I suppose I should take that as a compliment  
  
Just go!  
  
With that, Harry fell on one of the couches, and threw his head back and began to massage his temple, hoping to calm down the headache he was beginning to have.  
  
"YO! EVANZ!" Looking up with an annoyed glare, he saw Meridel smiling cheerfully down at him.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
"You."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Cause your cute"  
  
Slightly surprised with the answer, Harry reflected back her smile.  
  
"Guess I should smile wider." Meridel lowered her head down, hoping to give Harry a quick kiss. But was rudely interrupted by a rudely person.  
  
"Cut it out. I want to finish this "Mission" as soon as I can. I have better things to do."  
  
With a sneer, Ceris looked at Harry, who merely blinked. He hadn't heard at all what Ceris had said. He was too busy calculating the possibilities of Ceris been Snap's son.  
  
"Potter, you have the plan?"  
  
"Ceris, come down. Wait for the other to come." Meridel, a little shocked with the way the elf was acting, said in an annoyed tone. Ceris did not answer. Even he did not dare to speak to a royal elf with out respect. As Elijah and Everest made themselves comfortable on the pillows and the couches, Harry walked to the middle of the room.  
  
"All right. Here's how I have decided to organize this. There's four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and off course, Slytherin. Now, the houses I put you in is the place where you are to guard at night, unless I take over for you. Then you can stay here. Everest, you will be the Hufflepuff guardian; Elijah, Ravenclaw; Meridel Gryffindor; and Ceris, Slytherin."  
  
Scanning around to make sure all were satisfied with their position, Harry returned to his explaining.  
  
"You will guard your Head of House's classroom during class time. And of course you would also need to check to the hallways. I'm assuming that you all are capable of felling anything dangerous around you, so scanning the whole place is unnecessary. Elijah will also be able to warn us quickly if any Deatheaters or, if we get lucky, Voldemort himself comes. Now, as for the off campus activities, I will go. And if I am not available, I have made sure that there will always be one of us that will be free. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner will be watched by 3 of us, as the other two guards the rest of the castle. I will be teaching a class in the evenings with Meridel. It's not a big class. In fact there's only about 10 people. Bienes and Emphis will drop by occasionally, as they told you, and apparation back to Gloriden are only allowed when you have contacted me and have received Bienes or Emphis' permission. Now, if we are all ready,"  
  
All heads nodded.  
  
"Then I believe we have some work to do."  
  
808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080880  
  
While Harry and his teammates were getting ready to leave, Hermione, Ron, and a few other Gryffindors were walking toward Transfiguration, still discussing what happened early morning.  
  
"Elves! Dad will freak when he hears about this!"  
  
"Did you see that blonde one call Dumbledore by the wrong name?"  
  
"Which blonde one? The were all blonde!"  
  
"No, there was one human!"  
  
"Don't you think that was odd?"  
  
The talk began to die down once people saw the stern face of Professor McGonagall, and students began to take their seats.  
  
Ron, sitting next to Hermione, scanned the room.  
  
"Great. I just can't believe our first class for the entire year is with the Slythrins."  
  
"Well its not like we can do anything about it." Hermione was a little hot tempered. Due to the intrusion earlier, she had not been able to proof-read her homework.  
  
"All right class. Turn in your homework to the front. Come one, hurry up. We have a lot to do." Professor McGonagall began to tap her wand impatiently on her desk as students rushed forward to dispose scrolls of essays. Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door, but it opened loudly before any one could get it.  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
________________!  
  
Meridel stepped into the room. She was 5 minutes late and she blamed the stupid, bloody castle. It kept on moving and no matter how hard she avoided the same stairs or halls; she couldn't get no further then 50 feet from their common room. It was only with the help of one of the ghosts, Nick, that she was able to even get in to the Transfiguration rooms. Her cheeks, a little flushed from all the walking, gave her a rosy look as a few strands of hair covered her face. She looked like she had been playing outside in the wind, and had just come inside.  
  
All the students recognized who she was immediately. After all, how many dazzling she-elves do you see everyday?  
  
Walking up to the teachers, Meridel held up her hand grinning.  
  
"I am Meridel, daughter of King Androld, Princess of Gloriden, Protector of the Chosen One, and I will be guarding your house and classrooms."  
  
"Umm, ergh, Princess Meridel," McGonagall, not quite sure what to call her, began to stutter, which was not very common.  
  
"Just call me Meridel."  
  
"All right, I welcome you to my classroom. Make yourself comfortable." Making sure that Meridel had found a chair and was comfortably seated in the corner of the room, she turned back to her class.  
  
"Now, today we will be learning how to change toads into doves. The first step is to."  
  
No one seemed to be paying any attention to the Professor. Draco Malfoy surely wasn't. He was staring at the blonde elf. He had never seen anything so.mysterious, and he wanted more then anything to talk to her, maybe be friends with her. But would he be allowed to? After all, they had come to protect them from evil, which meant they were good. And if they fought for the light side, Draco knew his father would never permit him to become friends with the elves.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Since you seem to think that Ms. Meridel is more important than our lesson." Draco flushed. He noticed that the elf was staring at him also. He heard snickers from the Gryffindors.  
  
"Why don't you perform the spell us? Simply say, Renovata Tofodia " The Professor placed a large green toad in front of him. Draco, now suddenly pale, looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"I..I mean I .can't..." He stuttered, looking down at his books, too embarrassed to look up.  
  
"Go on Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure looking at Ms. Meridel taught you everything you need to do this spell." Making it sound as sarcastically as she can, Professor McGonagall cocked an eyebrow at him. Malfoy, with no choice left, lifted his wand up slowly, and said in a stuttering voice, "Re.RENOVATA TOFODIA!"  
  
A big puff of smoke surrounded the smoke, as it let out a loud croak. Then finally, when the smoke cleared, the classroom was filled with hollering laughter. The toad looked pretty closed to normal that is if you ignore the pair of white dove wings growing from its back.  
  
CROAK!  
  
Students began to laugh louder. Looking to see that Meridel was laughing at him too, Draco slammed his head on his desk.  
  
??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ???  
  
Pleaz R/R. this one is longer than normal.. Action is going to come pretty soon. I promise!! 


	8. ANd much much thanks!

OK people. I just want to say a thanks for all those who took like a few secondes to write these few words. They mean alot to me! IT gaves me alot of conffidence. NOw, i already have chapter 8 and 9 finished. THe moment i get 5 more reviews, You get your stories!!!! So just click that little button on your bottom right! YOU KNOW YOU SOO WANT TO! DON"T BE LAZY! MOVE THOSE FINGERS!!  
  
w/ much love.....  
  
  
  
FUNNY BUNNY   
  
*&&&&*&&&&*&&&&*&&&&*&&&&*&&&*&&&&*&&&*&&&&*&&&*&&&&*&&&*&&&&*&&&*&&&&*&&&*&&&&*&&&*&&&&*&&&  
  
hpver7 - Thanx for the incoragement! I hope you keep on reviewing!  
  
Potter-man - Your one one my favorite reviewers! I hope you keep on reading my story. But don't get your hopes up about Meridel and Harry! Thats all i can say :X and PLeaz keep on reviewing!  
  
my pen name - Another wondeful review from you! and yes..it does have soemthing to do with Meridel! Keep on reading and reviewing! I will answer some of your questions :)  
  
GiRliEgIrL - i'm so flattered!  
  
Destruxion - Those were really good questions. And of course, if you have been reading my updates, i answered them! Pleaz pleaz REview!   
  
keran - Actually,sense summer started, i have been able to write quite a few chapters. Infact, i already have chapter8 written. If only i can get a little more reviews....  
  
Peanut - thanks alot for ur support! I have been updating alot, but i just get the feeling that no one's reading them...:(  
  
JerseyGirl03 - Well actually, i didnt' eve think of that! But i thought that was quite an idea so i used it! Thanks alot for your idea! Please give me more!!!   
  
A-man - I"m soo glad you like my character Meridel! and i'm realli happy that you think she and Harry should be together...BUT i like i said to Potter-man... i wouldnt' count on it! SRY!  
  
shadow mage - AS YOU WISH!   
  
HS - Thats a great way to look at things...YOU HELPED ME OPEN MY EYES! Now i must keep on writing! ITs all thanks to u!  
  
Potter-Freak123- *Sniff* i feel loved! THanks MUCHO!  
  
Nabiki - I think that now i'm totally convienced that i will keep on writing. Just review more!  
  
clone-sniper - WOW! thats a HUGE compliment! Can't wait to hear more from u!  
  
brion - well i think your going to keep on reading cause i plan to update alot  
  
  
  
hyper yoyo boy -THanks! Those words goes deep! *sniff* I'm really happy to hear from you again. Keep on giving me more ideas!  
  
Destruxion - You know, you actually gave me a great idea! I"m not saying that Meridel will fall in love with Draco..but i'm not saying htat she's NOT ..so i think you need to keep on reading!   
  
Bogan - More great chapter = more great reviews!  
  
Dream][Walker- Its already done! I just need a few more reivews and you will get it!   
  
TDK - Thank!   
  
A-man - Lots of thanks for ur review...more more more!!! 


	9. Bad News

Disclaimer: I own Nothing except my own characters that jumped out of my imagination! Other then that, its all J.K Rowlings talented work. I get no profit what so ever!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was 2 in the afternoon, and the sun was shinning as brightly as ever. The hallways were all fairly quiet, most of the students were in class or in their dorms, already eaten their lunch.  
  
Harry, or Evanz, was walking down the stairs towards the Gryffindor rooms. He was wearing a tight navy blue shirt, which showed the outlines of his perfectly formed muscles. He had matching colored jeans, and to wrap it all up, a dark cloak that flew behind him in a wave like manner. His hand ran through his tangles of sandy blonde hair, and his face turned into a scowl.  
  
-'Voldemort's deatheathers have been spotted in Russia, Egypt, and China.but no attacks in Europe, and not even a trace of Riddle him self. He must be waiting for something.but what? For his powers to come back fully? A more dangerous and powerful weapon? To wait for his prey to come to him like a serpent?'-  
  
As these thoughts bounced around in Harry's head, he suddenly perked up when he heard a voice that did not belong to him, yet it was coming from his mind.  
  
Harry? Harry are you there?  
  
-Who are you?  
  
*sigh * Harry, how many times do I have to remind you that I'm telekinetic?  
  
-Elijah? Is that you?  
  
NO It's Voldemort. YES it's me!  
  
-Don't have to get sarcastic. Is there a reason your in my head again?  
  
Yes a good reason. Bienes and Emphis are here  
  
-What?! But they just a few hours ago!  
  
Well apparently, they have just discovered something that must be pretty bad news because from what I saw, you'd think that they had never been out in the sun in their whole entire life!.  
  
-Do they want to see me?  
  
Of course! They're screaming your name at the top of their lunges and saying, " TELL HARRY TO GET HIS A** DOWN HERE! AND TELL HIM TO MAKE IT QUICK! USE HIS BROOM, APPARATE, FLY, I DON"T CARE! JUST GET HIM DOWN HERE NOW!" &unquote.  
  
-Wow.they must need me pretty bad. Where are they?  
  
In our common rooms  
  
-Alright, tell Meridel that she's going to have to watch Potions until I get back.  
  
I shall tell that to PRINCESS Meridel.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Elijah was so formal and old fashioned. He was always following traditional rules, which said that only the royal family members are allowed to call the King or anyone closely related by their first name. Thinking that he should start to get moving before Bienes and Emphis came after him, he raised his right arm, and flicked his hand in a circular motion.  
  
Instantly, a small ring of fire appeared him. It grew taller and taller, forming a wall of whirling fire around Harry. It seemed to have swallowed him in like a tornado. A few seconds later, the blazing fire tornado was gone, and so was Harry.  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Bienes was stomping across the common rooms, muttering to himself quietly. Now and then, you would be able to hear him cursing someone to Hell, or damning them for eternity. He had one hand formed in a fist like way, and slamming it into his other hand, as if trying to pounce away the new dilemma that they were now facing.  
  
"Calm down well you? You're not helping anything!" Emphis, perhaps a little calmer than the other elf, was sitting on one of the comfortable armchairs, holding a rectangular wooden box.  
  
Elijah had been too kind describing the way that the two elves looked. Their hair did not have the usual glow that most elves usually have, nor did their eyes sparkle. Their faces were so pale, that it looked like they had been sucked dry by a vampire  
  
"I just can't believe. I mean how could it be?"  
  
" *sigh * Bienes, I care just as much as Meridel as you do. And I am just as worried, but we MUST stay focused. Remember, it could be wrong."  
  
Bienes sneered. "THAT is most unlikely. In 50 billion years in which the star of Rectar has been with us, it has never been wrong. And what is the point, Emphis, of being calm, when being calm will not solve our problems?"  
  
"Bienes, you are been unreasonable. It is bad news, no, horrific news. One that I wish will not become true. Yet we both know very clearly it is going to happen. And what destiny has decided for us to do, we can not change!"  
  
"That's a bunch of bull Emphis. I don't give a damn! I am not going to let her die!"  
  
Before Emphis could reply, a ring of fire suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, followed by walls of fire, then the top of Harry's head. As the funnel of fire disappeared, Harry walked over to them.  
  
"So what is so urgent that you had to come back here so soon." Harry went over to one of the large sofas and fell on top of it, resting his head on one of the cushions for a while.  
  
Emphis walked over to Harry, and placed the wooden box on the tea table in front of them.  
  
"Harry, do you know what the Star of Rectar is?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"The Star of Rectar is the most prized and most important Star in the realm of Elves. It symbolizes our loyalties to the light and the well to do good. It was given to us by the Goddess, Rectanarian. She is a powerful goddess, and the elves would die for her, because she, Harry, is believed to be the creator of us elves, and though not one has seen her, we feel her in ourselves, we see her in our world, we hear her everywhere. She gave us a gift, her most treasured and powerful star. The star was powerful because Rectanarian herself had created it, and her powers are held in it."  
  
"But what does the star do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, you can see that for your self." Emphis opened the wooden box he was carrying. Slowly, as the lid opened, a mysterious light filled the room, and suddenly, without helping, Harry saw the most magnificent crystal he had ever seen.  
  
Floating an inch from the silk cushioned box, the cross-shaped crystal was glowing silently but powerfully. The many angles it held reflected every light, and right in the middle, was a beautiful plume red gem. It too was glowing, and its deep colors blending perfectly with the silver white lights coming from the crystal.  
  
Harry could only stare at it. Such a glorious thing! He couldn't seem to tear his gaze from it.  
  
"Wonderful isn't it?" Bienes had a dreamy smile on his face, and he seemed to have returned to his regular face color.  
  
"As you can see, the Star of Rectar gives you warmth and comfort. But most importantly, it gives power to those that it thinks is worthy of it. You, Harry, are one of the few that the star has chosen."  
  
Harry jerked his head up. "Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. You have the power of Rectanarian in you. The star has chosen you to defend the light, and has entrusted you with a great amount of power. But the un-normal thing is, you your self has already had a unusual amount of power. We believe that it has something to do with the Dark Lord attacking you when you were little. He must have accidentally transmitted some of his powers into yours. Add to the power of the Star, I'm guessing that you are going to be more powerful than Merlin himself."  
  
Harry nodded slowly as his brains digested this information quickly. He nodded his head slowly, telling Emphis that he understood so far.  
  
"Now, as you can see, there is an gem in the middle. That gem tells us who the star has chosen. You must understand Harry, that it does not simply choose a person every day. It's about every century, if not millions of years. And when it does, the gem glows. Depending on what kind of element the Chosen One will be, the gem will glow red, blue, green, or gray. The day you defeated the Dark Lord when you were infant, the gem became a red, as it is now."  
  
"I see. so what is the problem?" Bienes, who had been waiting for Harry to ask this question, answered.  
  
"A year before you were born, a prophecy was made by a elf seer. She had predicted the child who will one day be born with such a great power, he could destroy the world had he wanted to. The child, if not properly trained, might sway to the dark, and if he does so, the world will be doomed. Yet a second hope will be born a year later, for two will be gifted with the power of Rectar."  
  
"Wait, so has there been two that have been gifted? I am one am I not? Whom is the other?"  
  
"We had prayed and hoped that the prophecy was not true. And for a while our prayers became true, for after you were born, the gem did not glow after that. Until recently. King Androld has just told us that a servant noticed the star glowing a deep red on the night before we left."  
  
"Which means?" Harry was getting more and more confused. Isn't it good that there was another gifted one? It would be the light will have more power. What had Bienes ment when he said they prayed the prophecy wasn't real?  
  
"It means there is another chosen one. Which also means that the prophecy is true, which means.." Bienes looked at Emphis, and after a silent debate over who should finish the sentence, Emphis spoke.  
  
" Which means that someone will die, and we believe that it will be either you, Meridel, or the new chosen one."  
  
____________ ** All right you guys! That's all of this chapter! Thank you a ZILLION for your reviews! I don't have time to thank you all personally b/c its 1:37 A.M. and I still need finish my packing! I just wanted all those who reviewed to know that I could not stop smiling all day because I was soo happy with the reviews I got! I hope you like this chapter, and for the guys who keeps on telling me to not to put Meridel and Draco together.well now you got something else to worry about! Is Meridel even going to .Live?! Your going to have to read to find out!!!! And by the way, I already got the next chapter written! You better review review and.REVIEW!!!  
  
I think I'm getting a little greedy.*evil smile * oh well!  
  
----Funny Bunny 


	10. Evil Potions Master

*** Disclaimer..I don't own any J.K Rowling characters  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!!~~~~~~  
  
Harry blinked.and blinked .blinked again, then shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Wait, so you're saying that..what were you saying?"  
  
With a deep and tiring sigh, Bienes began to explain again.  
  
"Ok, the prophecy said that one of you will die, and so far, everything the prophecy has said has came true. You have been chosen, an elf has become your protector, and now, we find out there's also another who is also chosen by the star. Everything is good except one has to die.and Harry, we rather not tell you who it is."  
  
Harry suddenly jumped out of his seat, and his face became demanding.  
  
"You know who it will be?" His eyes seemed to glow slowly, especially when Emphis and Bienes hesitated to answer him. He walked right up to the two, and folded his arms to his chest, towering over the two, who were sitting.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think you will mind me wanting to know if Meridel or me will die because I mean, it's not a big deal or anything, but IT IS KIND OF IMPORTANT!" As he shouted these words, both elves had closed their eyes out of fear, and the two were starting to get really uneasy.  
  
"Wow, calm down Harry. We just found out ourselves from the King. He is the only one that knows the whole prophecy, and he told us only to tell you this much, that we are not to mention whom the person is no matter what. The only reason we are here is for you to know that you're supposed to go find the other chosen one."  
  
Harry's temper was starting to rise, and any idiot could tell because a glowing red color started to outline Harry's body, and the temperature in the room suddenly began to rise in amazing speed.  
  
"Bienes, are you trying to tell me that all I'm suppose to do is just sit her, knowing that one of us is going to die, and go about my life as normal, finding the other person of the prophecy?"  
  
Beads of sweat were pouring down Bienes' face.  
  
"We ..Well I ..I mean I s-suppose if you put it that way."  
  
And the last of Harry's self control snapped.  
  
" I WILL NOT DO SUCH THING! IF YOU WANT ME TO FIND WHO THE OTHER PERSON IS, I WILL! BUT I WILL NOT LET ANYONE DIE JUST BECAUSE OF A STUPID DUMB PROPHECY WHICH WAS PROBALY MADE BY A VERY, VERY INEXPERIENCED ELF!" Walls shook, windows shattered, and the fire blasted all around, and cooled to ash as Harry stop to take some air.  
  
"Well actually, it was made by one of our most respected seers and none of the prophecies made by her has ever been wrong." But the moment the last word came out of his mouth, Emphis regretted it. And he shrunk down immediately, for Harry looked like he was going to blow the poor elf up.  
  
But instead, he stomped out of the common room, waving his arms with unnecessary force to make the door open, then walked out with another wave of his arm, making the door slam shut behind him with a ear-splitting, thunderous BOOM!  
  
Only when the picture frames and lamps fell from the wall, and the few windows that weren't broken shattered like the others, and dust stopped falling from the ceilings were Emphis and Bienes able to talk again.  
  
Emphis stood up, dusted himself up, took a long look around at what used to be the common room, and let out a low whistle.  
  
"Well ..that didn't go so bad, did it?" Only response he got from Bienes was a stare of shock.  
  
OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY!  
  
Meridel was calmly walking down the corridors toward the teacher's lounge. She had a list of a few students who she wanted to use for the evening classes she was teaching with Harry. So far she only had 5 people. She has been watching all the students doing class, the way they behaved, talked. She chose people that she thought had determination, strength, power, and brains. All she had to do now was hand her list of names to Professor McGonagall.  
  
As a habit, whenever she walked, she always formed some kind of liquid shape in the palm of her hand. Right now, she had a beautiful mermaid formed out of clear blue water. The mermaid was brushing her hair, while humming a tune that only it could hear. As she turned the corner, her eyes not paying attention, she ran straight into somebody, and a loud THUMP was heard, then a howl of pain.  
  
Meridel looked up immediately, the mermaid disappearing. Her blue eyes looked curiously and worryingly at the man standing in front of her. He had apparently been moving into the castle because he had few books that he had been trying to carry, and a large over sized looking trunk, in which he had probably be levitating in front of him. But unfortunately, the shock of bumping into someone had made him lose his concentration on the trunk; therefore it fell straight down on the man's toes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, oh I didn't see you, it's all my fault!" Meridel cried.  
  
The man was holding his feet, and was trying to hold back his pain without any success.  
  
"No..it's r-really o-kay," Tears were forming in his eyes. "It d-didn't h- hurt at all ..not at all!" He let out a nervous and painful laugh.  
  
"I'm really sorry! Here, hold still for a moment, I can heal it." Calmly, she kneeled down and placed her soft hand above the man's shoes. She closed her eyes, and murmured a few chosen words. The man's eyes grew to the size of grapefruits as he saw a deep blue light swallow his foot, and his mouth parted open more as he felt the pain in his foot removed.  
  
A few seconds later, Meridel, satisfied with her work, stood up. "There, now it should be better than new. I'm so terribly sorry, I really should have paid more attention. My name is Meridel." As she extended a hand out to the man, she also got a chance to look at his appearances closely.  
  
The man had brown hair, with a generous helping of gray, with brown eyes, and he looked a little pale, and definitely too skinny. His robes showed their age by the few patchworks near the ends, where tears and stains were visible. But all of a sudden, he smiled, and Meridel felt that she could trust this man with all her life. She didn't know why, but to her it was as though the smile had some magical power.  
  
The man extended a hand, bonny and pale. "My name is Remus Lupin. How did you do that? ..wait ..GOOD MERLIN! You're an elf!"  
  
Meridel laughed. "Would you look at that! I /am/ an elf!!"  
  
"But what are you, an elf, doing here in Hogwarts!?" Lupin had totally forgot his books and his trunk now.  
  
"Well, Mister Lupin, I would gladly tell you, but it might take a while. Why don't I help you carry your luggage back to your room, and we talk on the way?"  
  
"Excellent. Just let me get my wand out.." Lupin never got to finish his sentence because Meridel had simply whispered a few words under her breath, and everything was stacked neatly in the air, hovering behind her.  
  
"I suppose that works too .." And with a sheepish grin, Lupin followed the pretty blonde elf down to his new rooms.  
  
++++???????????????????????????????????????  
  
*Dungeons.*  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I SAID ADD A DROP!!! NOT A CUP!"  
  
As usual Snape was in an /excellent/ mood, ready to torment the poor students. He was screaming at Lisa, a redhead from Ravenclaw. Her whole body, even her eyes were shaking with terror, and swirls of liquid were forming a pool in her eyes.  
  
Ginny felt so sorry for her. She didn't know Lisa well enough to call her a friend, but she knew that Lisa was the sweetest girl she had ever known. She was very shy, and many times reminded Ginny of a quite Hermione. She was really skinny, and probably the shortest in the class, but her rosy cheeks and shimmering black hair made her very likable to everybody.everybody except Snape.  
  
/Poor Lisa ..How I wish I could smack that ugly git. Thinking he's all that, I bet there's plenty of people out there who's better then him!/  
  
She was imagining #89 on her "List for Revenge to the Evil Potions Master" in her head when she made the tiny mistake of adding 3 teaspoons of dried Pixy poop instead of 2.  
  
Who knew that this little mistake made the cauldron Ginny was using shake furiously? Who knew that the Emetic potion could be highly explosive when not made right? Who knew that Snape was going to be walking in front of Ginny's desk when the cauldron exploded? And who knew that he had just opened his mouth to yell at Ginny and that the blown up liquid went into his mouth? And who could have possible known that Snape got such a mouthful of the emetic potion that it actually went down his stomach?  
  
Well ..no one could have known, but it did happen. Ginny did the exact same thing the rest of the class was doing. Stand there in utter horror as they watched their teacher throw up his lunch and breakfast and the dinner from the night before, and many other unidentified elements.  
  
/Oh my gracious Merlin help me ..what have I done! /  
  
The more stuff came out of Snape's mouth and the more gagging and choking sound the guy made, the paler Ginny became.  
  
"It was a honor to have known you Ginny ..you Weasleys are just crazy .." It was the boy sitting next to her. Randle, a brown haired boy, was looking at her as though that would be the last time he would ever see her alive. And the worst thing was that it was probably true.  
  
/Snape's going to eat me alive .../  
  
But instantly, the elf that had been sitting in the back of the room ran toward the center of the room, where the student's had crowded around to and formed a circle.  
  
"Move! Move aside!" Ginny watched as the tall elf rush past her and examine the ..ergh ..SITUATION.  
  
"I added one teaspoon too much Pixy poop and I .." But the elf cut her off. And in a deep soft voice he spoke for the first time since they saw him.  
  
"I don't need your explanation. I know what went wrong. We have to get him help or he will eventually start throwing his intestines out." The whole class watched him as he silently bowed his head down, and closed his eyes. For a few seconds, they thought he was thinking of a solution for the problem, and when he snapped his head up suddenly and flashed his eyes open, they all expected him to start taking action.  
  
Instead, he simply stood there, with his arms folded across his chest, examine the, well dare I say it? The POOR and HELPLESS potion master.  
  
Suddenly though, without warning, a small ring of fire appeared on the floor near where the elf was standing. A wave of "WOWs" and "What is that?" swept across the room. The fire grew and grew, until it had created a wall of waving fire that almost reached the ceiling of the classroom. But just as soon as it appeared, it was gone, and in the center of where the ring would have been, stood another elf.  
  
/Wait.He's not an elf! He's the human from this morning!/  
  
Ginny stared wide-eyed and in awe just like the rest of the class as the handsome blonde took a looked at Snap. In Ginny's opinion, the boy didn't look very happy; instead, she felt sure that he looked like he was about to blow something up.  
  
With an annoyed and an angry look, he walked over to Snap and waved his hand. The mess on the floor was gone, and the smell of stomach acid disappeared. Then he stood and with his right palm out, and walked over to Snape, who was kneeling on the floor holding his stomach, and began to mumble some words that no one could hear. Instantly a red bubble appeared floating in mid-air. The bubble seemed to be all air, and was only the size of a golf-ball.  
  
"Open your mouth." The boy commanded. Maybe it was the way he sounded so demanding, or maybe he had such a superior look on him, but Snape didn't even question him (not that he could anyways, his stomach would be barfed out) and obeyed obediently, which the potion master usually never did.  
  
The moment Snape swallowed that blue object, he seemed to calm down, and he loosened his grip on his stomach. Instead, his eyes began to slowly close, and a few minutes later, he fell on the floor.  
  
The blonde boy took a look at the body, and seeming as though he was satisfied with his work, he finally spoke.  
  
"Take him to the Hospital Wing." The other elf nodded.  
  
"Is he asleep?"  
  
"He will wake up tomorrow morning and will probably be in very nasty mood. I can watch the class until you get back." After putting the Professor on a stretcher that he had conjured, the elf walked out. The room fell silent, and not a student moved.  
  
Harry turned around saw all eyes on him. That made him more annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for people to stare at him. It made him mad. In fact, the only thing he wanted to do right now was go straight back to Gloriden and have a nice long chat with King Androld. Yup. A long and a very, very pleasant talk. But for now, he had to get this crazy class organized.  
  
"Which of yours potion did Professor Snape drink?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, scanning at each of the faces.  
  
"It was mine." Harry turned to the direction of the voice, and faced Ginny Weasley. And boy was he surprised. He hadn't noticed her at first in the rows but now that he saw her, he didn't know how he missed.  
  
Her hair was defiantly amazing. It looked like rivers of red gem, shining and gleaming. And her rosy complexion matched so well with her cream face. And though her looks might not have been as stunning as Meridel's, Harry decided that Ginny certainly did become very pretty. Pretty indeed. But of course, he fell back down to earth again, and put on his serious face.  
  
"Why weren't you more careful? You should have paid more attention." Though he was not yelling, any fool who can hear could tell that he was speaking very coldly, and they could all tell that Ginny was dead as a rabbit.  
  
But the girl wasn't scared at all. And if she was, she was doing a incredible job of hiding it. Instead, she seem to stand taller, and she answered back in the same high and determined voice that Harry used. And it caught Harry off guard.  
  
/This girl has really changed.and there was something else that's different about her .but what is it? I can't seem to place my finger on it./  
  
"Do you think it is fair for you to blame this completely on me? How was I suppose to know that it could have exploded? Much less in Professor Snape's mouth!"  
  
"It does not matter what is fair. It was your potion. You were not paying attention. And your lack of concentration has wasted your classmates so far 15 minutes of important study time. Therefore, I assign you to right a 3 yard parchment on the History of Pixy poop and what it is used for and so on. Then right a 2-yard essay on why you made the emetic potion exploded. And stop staring at me like that." Every time Harry said a word, the already shocked expression on Ginny's face grew worse. And now, she was using all of the self-control she possessed to stop herself from frying this guy.  
  
/Just count to 10.come on breath ..don't let him know your powers ..breath ../  
  
In the end, she still couldn't trust herself to speak, and the only response for Harry was a very obvious forced smile.  
  
" I suggest the rest of you start working. Ceris is already on his way back. Oh and Miss Weasley, I will be looking for you tomorrow to take up the assignment." Harry almost cracked up laughing at the shocked face of Ginny.  
  
"TOMORROW?!"  
  
"Miss. Weasley, do not yell at me. And YES tomorrow. Now good bye." And he was gone. The same way he came in to the room, a ring of fire. But there was another place on fire in that room. Ginny was so mad she felt her blood bubbling. She didn't noticed that her fist was clenched in a very tight ball. Nor did she notice that several of the glass potion bottles surrounding her had cracked.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I know I know. Your asking "I thought you quite y did u come bak?". Well first of all I'm hoping that you guys will be happy to get your story again. But the reason I decided I can still write HP is because of a article that my-pen-name send me. He/she saved my writing!! YAY! So if ur reading this my - pen - name.thanx! You and some other close friends and review ppl help me kinda understand whats really wrong and what's ok.  
  
One more thing. I don't like to wait for story to update. And I feel the pain of the readers because I read some of the story's my self. So I decided that I would at least update every week and if not, close to every two weeks.  
  
So CHECK FOR REVIEWS OFTEN!!!!  
  
With lot's of carrots,  
  
Funny Bunny 


	11. Discoveries

*Moscow, Russia *  
  
In the ghetto part of Moscow, was a very large and old house that no one has been living in for years. It was a 3-story building that looked very much like it was possessed, with peeling paint, broken windows, and a collapsed roof. And it was also occupied by Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
The living room (or what was left of it) was a fairly large room, with an enormous fireplace on one wall. Paintings of muggles in 19th century clothing hung on the wall, and large crystal chandelier covered in spider webs and dust hung above the ceiling. The large windows on the left wall were all draped shut with curtains that had long lost their color, so that the only source of light in the room came from the fireplace.  
  
In the center of the room, sitting on a large leather armchair that was facing the French doors that served as an exit and an entrance into the living room, was Lord Voldemort.  
  
Covered from head to toe in black, his face was still bony, his skin was still pale, and his face was still cold. He was looking at the person kneeling in front of him, while twisting his wand in his hand slowly.  
  
"Get up, Bella." His voice was rather silent, and hoarse, but it was also threatening.  
  
"Yes my Lord." The woman that was kneeling down got up slowly, still looking at the ground.  
  
" I shall give you one more chance Bella. You have failed me once and I forgive you. Do not fail me again. I think you might have an idea of what might happen to you."  
  
"Yes my Lord.", her voice was shaking, " I thank you for your forgiveness. I will not fail you again, my Lord."  
  
Just then, the doors opened, and another Deatheater entered the room. He walked up to Voldemort, and kneeled down to kiss his robes.  
  
"My Lord." The man had a extremely thick Russian accent.  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"Yes my Lord. I will bring him in." And looking up for permission to go, the Deatheater left the room quickly. A minute later, another man emerged. He was also wearing a deatheaters robes, and he held something that was wrapped in cloth.  
  
He kneeled down in front of Voldemort, bowing his head.  
  
"So you found it for me. I am very pleased with you Rookwood." Voldemort's mouth curved into an ugly smile.  
  
"I am honored my Lord." Rookwood was shaking and shivering, and it got worse when he saw that Voldemort had gotten out of his seat and was approaching him.  
  
"You see Rookwood, this is a great weapon that you have just stolen for me, ah ..a great and powerful weapon. I would have wanted to come and get it personally, I have always desired to posses it..", he waved his wand, and the rectangular box landed in his outstretched hand.  
  
"This is the weapon that Bella and a few of my other Deatheaters will use to get rid of those stupid elves.ah.such beautiful weapon." Voldemort had opened the box, and taking out his long wanted weapon, threw the box on the floor.  
  
"It is called the I/acerbus attonbitus//I It was made long ago, and it was Salazar Slytherin who found it again and found out its powers."  
  
The two Deatheaters in the room looked up slowly at the weapon Voldemort was holding in his hand.  
  
The pole, which was the length of the average wand, reeked with the aura of Darkness. It was made from bronze, with many dark markings and designs carved onto it, with two silver snakes crawling up to the top. At the very end was a large, round crystal ball, held together by the snakes' heads. In the middle of the crystal was a large black octagon sapphire, and on the center was carved an upside down crescent moon.  
  
Bellatrix, wide eyed, stared at the weapon for a moment, then looked back at the owner.  
  
"M-My Lord, how does it work?" She asked, still shaking, as though she thought the Dark Lord would use it on her.  
  
But instead, Voldemort increased his smile, and put the weapon back in its box.  
  
"You will know when I tell you. As for now, contact the rest of the Deatheaters. You know whom I want. And tell them to go back to London. I want those elves gone, and you better do it fast if you want to live." He turned around, indicating the end of their meeting. Bellatrix muttered a "Yes, my Lord," and she and Rookwood backed out of the room slowly, head still bowed.  
  
When the French door clicked shut, Voldemort reopened the case in which the weapon laid in. He sat himself back down on the leather arm chair, and turned the weapon in his hand, examining it.  
  
"I/Acerbus Attonbitus ..//I"  
  
Trouble*Trouble*Trouble* Trouble*Trouble*Trouble* Trouble*Trouble*  
  
Gloriden  
  
In the garden of the castle, among the rose bushes and the fountains, in the swarm of butterflies and dragonflies, was King Androld. He was sitting on a cushioned bench that was right under a large rose tree, one of the King's own breeding. Red and orange leaves fell from it like snow every time a breeze came by.  
  
But not even the beautiful sunset, nor the King's sweet smelling roses and lilies, nor the beautiful female centaurs, who were singing lovely songs while brushing their hair in the waterfall, could lift up the heavy burden that was crushing the spirit of the old King.  
  
Looking ever more tired and weak, he sat there, with his eyes closed, and seemed to be trying to relax his mind. But when he heard footsteps approaching, he opened his eyes again, most unwillingly. Without even moving his neck nor eyes, he stood up and said in a clear tone, "Hello Meridel."  
  
"Father!" She rushed over to him, and gave him an enormous hug. "Oh father! I missed you!" She pulled apart, and looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"You don't look well, Father. Has your health been alright?" Kind Androld placed a heavy hand on his daughters shoulder.  
  
"I'm quite all right. Just ..tired. Meridel, we must talk." She looked at him with confused looks, but followed him as he began to walk.  
  
"How's Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh it's so wonderful. It's not as beautiful as here, but there are so many mysterious things! And the teachers are all very nice. Harry has been telling me endless stories about the school. And he and I are starting a defense class tonight, and he's also helping me." She stopped suddenly, as King Androld turned around with unexpected speed.  
  
"Daughter, you must not get too close with Harry ..nor anyone else." This brought Meridel into more confusion.  
  
"But why? I don't understand ..Harry and I are only friends, why should we not be aloud to get to know each other better ..Oh .." Her face fell suddenly, and all color drained out of her. She looked at the yellow rose that was next to her.  
  
After a while she looked up at her father, who looked as though he had no will to live, and said in a whisper, "So it's true ..the prophecy's true." The King nodded slowly. Meridel turned away again; her face had no trace of any emotion. But a few minutes later, she smiled, and looked up cheerfully at her father.  
  
"It is not that bad, father. I don't mind much. It's my destiny and has been for all my life. It will be all right father ..I - I'm not sc-scared." But though her attempt to be brave, tears were forming in her eyes, and trailed down her cheeks, while she continued to try to hold back her sobs.  
  
"I-I'm just going to miss you and mother so much!" She flung herself at her father, who was shaking with tears, and he held his daughter firmly, as though he was afraid someone was going to rip her away from him.  
  
"Oh my daughter ..I am so sorry ..I am so sorry .." And the two of them stayed in the garden until it grew dark, rivers of endless tears still flooding out of their tired eyes.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Ok you guys. I think that answered some of the questions. But don't be sure yet.if I get enough complaints.maybe.just maybe I will reconsider. Thank you a bunch for your reviews, greatly appreciated. And my school is about to start soon, and I don't know how much homework the devil teachers at the High school give you, so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update. Shouldn't be more then a month! It all depends on how much reviews I get! SO GO AND REVIEW! Hehehehhe I think I will reveal who the 2nd chosen one is soon! And I mean soon!  
  
With bunch of LETTUSE  
  
FUNNY BUNNY .1 


	12. Troubles never end

  
  
~ Griffendore Common Room ~   
"Hermione.did u get a letter like this on your desk?" Looking up from her Potions book, Hermione looked at Ron with a puzzled face.   
  
"Letter? Let me see." Ron handed her a letter written in neat handwriting.   
  
  
  
"Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,   
  
We are proud to announce that you have been chosen to be one of the 16 students who will have the privilege to be able to attend the class for the advanced teachings of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Meetings are held in the Great Hall every Monday and Friday night, from 6:30 to 10:00. Your first meetings will be October 1, Monday. Tardiness is not acceptable, and attendance is required.   
  
Best Wishes,   
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall"  
  
  
  
When Hermione finished, she looked at Ron with a streak of jealousy.  
  
"Wow ..a advanced class for DADA, when did you get the letter?"   
  
"Ummm ..I don't know, when I came back from Potions, I just found that on my bed. Maybe you got one to Hermione. Go check." Hermione's face lit up with hope.   
  
"You think so? I wonder when they chose the students ..and how. If it were on grades I should definitely get a letter ..but what if I was getting a bad grade in a class and .." The girl left the room in a hurry, running anxiously to her dorm to see if there was on envelope for her also. Ron just smiled and shook his head.   
  
"Hey Ron, you got a letter too!" Turning around, he saw the round face of Neville Longbottom.   
  
"You get one too Neville?" Neville nodded and held up his letter to Ron, as though he thought Ron wouldn't believe him.   
  
" I told Gran the moment I got it. Owled her. She couldn't believe it, but then she said it was about time I did something to make her proud."   
  
Sighing heavily, Neville took a seat next to Ron on the couch.   
  
"Well mate, any idea this class is about?"   
  
"Not a clue. And Fred and George don't know it either, and they usually know everything that's going on in the school, well at least when it has to do with mischief."  
  
"Well if we still had the DA, with Harry and everyone else .." Neville froze, it dawning on him who he just mentioned, and who he mention Harry in front of.   
  
" ..oh ..Merlin, I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to .."   
  
Ron looked down at his shoe, trying his best to fight the waves of anguish that was washing over him.   
  
It had been three months since the disappearance of his best friend. Nothing was known as to where Harry was, and though Ron hated to admit it, the chances that Harry was still alive were shrinking with each passing day. Barely anything was written in the Daily Prophet about Harry anymore, and it seemed that no one cared, that it was old news. Ron and Hermione had spent countless hours talking with Sirus and Lupin, trying to find any clues. Nothing had turned up. Even Dumbledore seemed to be drained of ideas. There was no way to find Harry, no way to communicate with him, and worse, no way to know if he was even alive.  
  
And now, Ron felt even worse, because deep down he knew that if Harry was still at Hogwarts, it would have been Harry's invitation to join the Advanced class, and not his own.   
  
He kept his face down for quite a time, and did not notice that Neville had left him to think, nor did he notice that there was a pair of pearly blue eyes observing him.   
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny Wealsy was NOT in a good mood. She had just spent her whole precious Saturday in a library, searching for anything that had to do with the Emetic Potion for the paper she was assigned. After 5 hours of reading, scribbling, and a fair amount of curses, she finally finished with the 2 ft scroll that the bloody idiot had made her write.   
  
Marching down the hall with her red hair flaming behind her, she looked like a whirling red monster. With eyes glaring colder than the infamous Professor Snape, the students were more than happy to get out of her way ..and quickly.  
  
Marching up several more steps, and walking through several deserted hallways, she discovered that she was completely lost.   
  
"Bugger! Where the crap is his stupid office?!" she said outloud to herself as she began to start walking again, but froze, when she heard the voice that she had already begun to despise.   
  
"Language, Miss Weasley. Although it's lovely it is to see you again."   
  
She turned around slowly, while trying to hold back the large amounts of blood that was been pumped up to her face. She could feel it and she knew that her face was officially the color of the setting sun.   
  
_Oh sweet Merlin! He heard me! Why? Why? WHY? If he gives me any more work ..I swear I'm going to burst ..okay just breath remember breath._  
  
Keeping all this is her head, she forced the largest smile she could muster (fake of course) and answered him in a sweet voice.   
  
"Sir, how nice, you found me. I was just looking for you."   
  
Harry was leaned against the wall, arms folded in front of his chest casually. He looked at her for a while with a blank face, and then smiled, revealing two perfect dimples.   
  
"Call me Evanz, Miss Weasley." Standing up straight, Harry walked toward her, stopping only a couple feet away. Ginny had stopped breathing the minute she had seen him walk toward her, and she felt her temperature rise more and more with every foot step he took. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't stop, nor did she know why.   
_What is wrong with me? Okay, breath breath, WHY AM I SHAKING? Oh praise the stars, he has the cutest smile.wait no I hate him.I despise him with burning passion! His eyes, they're beautiful ..so green ..I've seen those eyes before ..they look familiar ..where have I seen them?  
  
Oh dear, what am I doing here? Where am I? WHO am I? I'm going insane.wait, must think, must think, okay, first I need oxygen, so I think I should start breathing, yes that's a excellent idea. Okay, so breath breath._  
She didn't know that he was talking to her, nor did she know that some else had joined them. It was only when she felt a pair of hands shake her shoulder did she come shooting down to Earth.   
  
"Miss. Weaslry, I believe that you owe me some work?" Harry pointed at the scroll hat she was holding in her hand.   
  
"Oh umm yes, I finished the work you requested." She handed the wrinkled up scroll to him, and only when she looked up did she realize that there was a very pretty blonde that was standing next to Evanz.   
  
  
  
The blonde had skin that was so white, it reminded her of a princess in a muggle story called Snow White. Except in this case, instead jet black hair, this girl had hair so blond, that it almost looked silver. It ran straight down back, and she had various kinds of braids in her hair. Ginny suddenly felt very small. The blonde casually put her arm on Evanz' shoulder, and the two shared a smile.   
  
Then turning to Ginny, she held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Meridel." Ginny looked up at the smiling face, and returned the gesture, perhaps not as friendly.   
  
"I'm Ginny, nice to meet you."   
  
"Thank you for the work, Miss Weasley. I'm sure you will see plenty more of me and Meridel around the school. You're free to go."   
  
Ginny looked up to see them go, with Evanz arms wrapped around the pretty blonde's waist. She stood there for a few more minutes by her self, trying to digest what had just happened.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
! ! ! !! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !   
  
  
"Meridel, where in the world have you been? I have been worried sick! And did you know that I can't go back to the elf realm?! I forgot to ask Bienes for the portkey, and no matter how many times I tried to apparate, it wouldn't let me!"   
  
  
  
Harry was rambling and he knew it, but he seriously would have gone mad if Meridel had not returned that day. What Bienes and Emphis had told him about his and Meridel's role in the prophecie was bothering him really bad. But he wasn't going to let any of it be known to Meridel. She was already having to leave her family and her friends so that she can be at Hogwarts, and there was no reason why he should add any more trouble to her mind.  
  
"Harry, you idiot. You worry too much. I just went back to see my dad, and I gathered some news. I'm not injured, I'm not hurt, and I'm perfectly fine."   
  
She answered in what she hoped to be a healthy and convincing smile. Harry, still not fully convinced grilled her several more times on whether she was positively sure she felt okay, and then let the subject drop.   
  
Little did he know that deep inside, Meridel was crying with agony.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
! ! ! ! !! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The mountains of Northern Canada were a sight to see. Lush green forests were visible for miles and miles, with clear brooks running through them. The area was perhaps the only place left that the humans hadn't yet invaded. Nothing disturbed the forest. It was always quiet and peaceful, and the merry chirps of birds could be heard all through the forest. So it was most unusual to the animals that lived there to hear a explosion that shook half of the forest, right down to the roots of the largest tree.  
  
  
  
"Emphis, I think we have a problem"   
  
"Ya think so?"   
  
"Well, as we're being surrounded by one hundred and fifty Deatheaters, plus the Dark Lord himself..I think its fair to say that we're in a little bit of trouble"   
  
The two elves, usually neatly groomed and looking elegant, was laying face down on the floor, robes torn, faces smeared in mud, and surrounded by quite a large amount of evil people.  
  
"So, you elves have decided to interfere with my work again. But that is an easy problem to solve.yes very simple. You see, I have with the one of the most powerful weapons in the world, and my fingers are itching to use it on you. However, I am not always unmerciful."   
  
Emphis snorted. Yea, right, the man who killed innocent babies and tried to kill half the world is merciful, NOT.   
  
Voldemort's ugly face screwed in a disgusting smile. "You seem not afraid of me..but not for long. Tell me where Harry Potter is and I will let you live. But deny me and you will be the first victims to my weapon."   
  
  
  
"And what is this so called powerful weapon that you are threatening with us? No offenses to you DARK LORD, but we elves are not as easy to scare as you humans."   
  
Though his face and his voice sounded confident, deep down, Bienes was very worried. And he knew that Emphis was feeling the same way too.   
  
  
Voldemort let out a soft chuckle. Goosebumps ran through everybody at the sound of his voice.  
  
"You want to know my weapon? Very well, I will show you." His bony hand disappeared into his robes, and when his hand was revealed again, he was holding a staff with a crystal ball. Emphis gasped. "No! It can't be! But. no that weapon was destroyed long ago!"   
  
  
He recognized what Voldemort was holding immediately. The silver snakes that held the crystal ball to the staff, the black sapphire inside the crystal, the upside down crescent moon carved on the black rock, this was the weapon of destruction.   
  
  
  
" Acerbus Attonbitus"   
  
He said in a whisper. Bienes looked at him with a confused face.   
  
"Why are you so pale? What is that weapon? Emphis, answer me! Don't look so scared, we're more powerful than any of these villains. We can escape!"   
  
  
"No, Bienes, you don't understand. We have no chance of escaping. We're doomed." Emphis shook his head slowly.   
  
"So you know my weapon. Good, then you should also know what it is capable of doing. I gave you one more chance to tell me where the Potter boy is. My fingers are itching to kill. So I recommend that you decide quickly."   
  
Voldemort smile was pure evil, and his red reptilian eyes flashed dangerously.   
  
Despite Emphis' efforts to pull him down, Bienes stood up.   
  
  
  
"Never you evil git!" Holding out his hand, he yelled the killing curse. Voldemort' smile widened. Instead of ducking or trying to block it, he merely held up his hand, and the Avada Kedavra bounced off.   
  
The look on Bienes' face would have been quite comical, had the situation not been so serious.   
  
"You foolish elves. So that is your answer. Well then, lets see what my weapon can do."   
  
  
  
Voldemort pointed the staff right at the sky, and began to mumble words that they could not understand. But they stared in horror as the sky began to turn dark and lighting began to flash everywhere. Everyone froze. The sky flashed with dark lights, and a thunderous crack rang through the whole entire forest. Suddenly, a thick black jet of lighting fell straight from the sky, and hit head-on with the crystal. The deatheaters gasped in shock, and began to back away from their Master. The sapphire in the crystal ball was glowing an unnatural purple and black color.  
  
  
"It's receiving the energy from that lighting." whispered Emphis.   
  
Unexpectedly, the lighting shrunk, and was sucked back up in the sky. Few more cracks and booms filled the air. Voldemort looked up at the elves, face screwed in a grin, if you can call that.   
  
"One more chance. Give me the information!" Emphis and Bienes looked at each other in the eye, making up a silent decision. Few seconds later, they stood side by side, and in unison they said, "NEVER".  
  
  
  
Voldemort pointed the staff at Bienes, and shouted "ACERBUS THUNDER!"   
  
A jet of black thunder shot through it, and collided with the Bienes, right at the heart.   
  
~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, the last part might be lil messed up cause my wonderful friend (funnybunny's enemy) who always do my spell checks did not have a chance to do so. Therefore, if you find any spelling mistakes or language mistakes, pleaz forgive me! I am SOO sorry for not updating soon! But I had no idea High school was going to be this hard. I had so much h/w (partially cause I'm in all pre AP classes) I didn't even have time to breath! I kno I kno its not a very good excuse, but that's all I got!  
  
  
  
I DEEPLY appreciate all those WONDERFUL SPETACULAR people who reviewed for me! YOU guys are way to cool. I have No idea when I will be able to update.and sense our school district is really dumb, we have like two day breaks for thanksgiving!   
  
Can you believe that!?   
  
Anyways, I think I probably be able to have another chap up in say...1 - 2 month? > > >  
  
Once again, Thanx SOO much for the reviews!!!   
  
> >~Funny Bunny~ > 


End file.
